Voice Actors (iNinjago)
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of LEGO Dimensions. List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters. * AD744 - AD744, AD (iNinjago: The Movie) * AmazingPythor - AwesomePythor * Angryunikitty04 - AngryUnikitty * Fred Armisen - Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Laura Bailey - Dorothy * Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Brainiac * Elizabeth Banks - Rita Repulsa * Dave Bautista - Drax the Destroyer * Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian, Master Frown, The Atom * Sean Bean - Impact * BENNYtheAVENGER - Benny * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny * Paul Bettany - Vision * Jack Black - Bethany Walker * Cate Blanchett - Hela * Steven Blum - Ronin, Sauron * Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther * John Boyega - Finn * Liam O'Brien - Infinite * Josh Brolin - Thanos * Mille Bobby Brown - Eleven * Ashly Burch - Enid * Bo Burnham - Luke Hopkins * Zach Callison - Steven Universe * Bobby Cannavale - Russel Van Pelt * Michael Cera - Mark Smith * Chalk33 - Chalk * Jackie Chan - Master Wu * Don Cheadle - War Machine * Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon * Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange, Sherlock Holmes * Anthony Daniels - C-3PO * Dapigin - Dapigin, BriinE, Shy Guy, Dapigin (iNinjago: The Movie), Flare, Lord Xtruction * Grey DeLisle - Puppycorn * DestinyIntwined - Destiny Unwind, Destiny (iNinjago: The Movie) * Jessica DiCicco - Flame Princess * Michaela Dietz - Amethyst * Robert Downey Jr. - Iron Man * Vin Diesel - Groot * Dimensons - Dimensons * Adam Driver - Kylo Ren * Megalyn Echikunwoke - Vixen * Alden Ehrenreich - Han Solo * Endermonkeyx99 - Ender Monkey, Endermonkey (iNinjago: The Movie) * Estelle - Garnet * Chris Evans - Captain America * Dave Franco - Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Friend #1 - Spike (iNinjago: The Movie) * Friend #2 - Jaren * Friend #3 - Cupfan * Friend #4 - Rose (iNinjago: The Movie) * Friend #5 - Thrashar * Friend #6 - TBA * Becky G - Yellow Ranger * Josh Gad - Chuck * Karen Gillain - Martha Kalpy * Michelle Gomez - Missy * Ginnfier Goodwin - Veronica Jackson * Green Ninja - Green Ninja * Grey Griffin - Daphne * Bill Hader - Leonard * Deedee Mango Hall - Pearl * Kevin Hart - Anthony Johnson * Chris Hemsworth - Thor * Tom Hiddleston - Loki * Alex Hirsch - Stan Pines, Bill Cipher * Tom Holland - Spider-Man * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * iNinjago - iNinjago, Lord Sadowbringer, iNexo, Jago (The Searingverse), iNinjago (Malevolence), iNinjago (Shogun: The Sho), iNinjago (Dapigin: The Series), iNinjago (Mock's Mini Movie) * Invader39 - Invader * Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury, Frozone * Abbi Jacobson - Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson - Spencer Gilpin * Nich Jonas - Alex Vreeke * Ian Jones-Quartey - Radicles * Tom Kane - Albus Dumbledore, HIM * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern, Shazam * Michael Keaton - Vulture * Tom Kenny - Ice King * Kiddiecraft - KiddieCraft, Kiddiecraft (iNinjago: The Movie) * Kingwja - Kingwja * LegendoNinjago - LedgendoNinjago * LeTesla - LeTesla * Evangeline Lilly - Wasp * LordTigress - LordTigress * lostjedimaster - LostJediMaster * Ludi Lin - Black Ranger * Gabriel Luna - Ghost Rider * Anthony Mackie - Falcon * Marcel77799 - Marcel * Adam McAurthur - Marco Diaz * Danny McBride - Bomb * Ewan McGregor - Obi Wan Kenobi * Anthony "The Gamer Artist" Medina - AnthonyM (all iterations), Kid Color, Cybern * Stephen Merchant - Wheathley * MilesRS677 - Miles "Marty" McCoy, Miles (iNinjago: The Movie), Miles (Malevolence), Miles (Dapigin: The Series) * MLG Neo-Futurist - Neo * Mockingbirdpotato - Mock, Mockingbird * Dacre Montgomery - Red Ranger * Kate Mucucci - Doctor Fox * Olivia Munn - Koko * Mike Myers - Dank * Kumail Nanjiani - Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Liam Neeson - Qui-Gon Jinn * Nerd-with-a-Pencil - Nerd with a Pencil * Daran Norris - Solomon Blaze * Nolan North - General Zod, Lord Buisness * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch * Olivia Olson - Bliss * Colleen O'Shaugnessey - Tails * Jim Parsosns - Sheldon Cooper * Khary Payton - Ryan Williams * PeaceableKingdom - Peace, * Ron Perlman - The Litch * Michael Peña - Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * pip9766 - Pip * Chris Pratt - Star-Lord, Rex Dangervest * Shelby Rabara - Peridot * Raku405 - Raku * RealGameTime - RealGameTime, King Phantom, GameTime (iNinjago: The Movie), GameTime (Shogun: The Sho), GameTime (Dapigin: The Series) * Red Shogun - Red Shogun, Red Shogun (iNinjago: The Movie), Red Shogun (Shogun: The Sho) * Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye * Kevin Michael Richardson - Infearno * Daisy Ridley - ReyJason Ritter - Dipper Pines * Cindy Robinson - Amy * Justin Roiland - Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Lemongrab * Michael Rooker - Yondu Udonta * Paul Rudd - Ant-Man * Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner * Winona Ryder - Lydia Deez * Katey Sagal - Caila Phoenix * Zoe Saldana - Gamora * William Salyers - Master Chen * Charlie Schlatter - The Flash * Naiomi Scott - Pink Ranger * Searingjet - Searing, Dark Guy, Searing (iNinjago: The Movie), Searing (Malevolence), Searingjet (Shogun: The Sho), Searing (Dapigin: The Series) * Kristen Schaal- Mabel Pines * ShadeTheNarwhal - Shade, Shade (iNinjago: The Movie), Shade (Dapigin: The Series), Shade (The Shade Movie) * Eden Sher - Star Butterfly * Mishovi “Misha” Silenosti - Fidget * Roger Craig Smith - Hawkodile, Treamor, Riddler * Space Unicorn - Space Unicorn * James Spader - Ultron * Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier * StrandD - StrandD * Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson * Jason Sudeikis - Red * Joonas Suotamo - Chewbacca * Tarson1122 - Tyson, Tyson (iNinjago: The Movie) * Courtenay Taylor - K.O. * Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver * TenkaiLion - TenkaiLion * Jack Russell Terrier - Ron Weasly * Cara Theobold - Tracer * The MariposaLass'93 - Maripossa Lassa, Mari (iNinjago: The Movie), Mari (Malevolence), Mariposa L'ass (Shogun: The Sho) * TheRun - TheRun * Kirk Thornton - Shadow * Trailblazer101 - Doctor Trail, Trailblazer (iNinjago: The Movie), Trail (Malevolence), Trail Blazer (Shogun: The Sho), Trail (Dapigin: The Series) * Kelly Marie Tran - Rose (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) * Trigger Happy the Gremlin - Trigger, Trigger (Malevolence), Trigger (Shogun: The Sho), Trigger (Dapigin: The Series) * Vincent Tong - Jack Fury * Alan Tudyk - Ludo * VesperalLight - Vesp, Vesp (iNinjago: The Movie) * Kari Wahlgren - Zatana * Hynden Walch - Blurri, Princess Bubblegum * Frank Welker - Fred * Cress Williams - Black Lightning * Travis Willingham - Strongarm, Knuckles * Mick Wingert - Louis * Matthew Wood - General Grievous * Zach Woods - Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Xsizter - Xsizter, Xsizter (Malevolence), Xsizter Erson (Shogun: The Sho) MORE TBA Trivia Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:Voice Actors Category:Miscellaneous